


Warning

by MyFirstAndLastVow09



Series: Rain In Gotham [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Gen, Harvey Bullock is the best friend ever, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Oswald and Jim are friends, Pre-Slash, friends - Freeform, past gobblepot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFirstAndLastVow09/pseuds/MyFirstAndLastVow09
Summary: Jim Gordon finds out some interesting news, concerning a certain Penguin (which he keeps having to tell Harvey to not call him that, thank you very much) and a man who tried to frame him for murder.





	

The rain was falling heavily on this day in the city. Typical for Gotham, though, Jim thought. He could count on one hand the days that the sun had shone in the last month. The heavy traffic became a white noise in the background, as he trudged back to his apartment to get out of the rain. He hadn’t had much luck on his current job, thus far, but he had a few leads which looked promising. He just wanted to close this job out and get paid. Money means more scotch, and scotch meant he could fall asleep without having to think through what a mess his life had become. He stuck his key into the door, and let himself inside. Jim shed layer after layer of clothing, all soaking wet as he made his way to the shower to hopefully get the smell of the city and the day out of his skin. He felt a chill down to his bones as he waited for the shower to heat up. Shivering, he thought of ways he could have prevented all of this. He had been over and over so many possibilities in his mind that they usually meshed together in a blur of impossibilities. Lee still would have left, she still would have gotten engaged to Mario…Jim was happy for her, really. Even though she probably didn’t believe him, but she deserved someone who loved her, and could be there for her in all the ways he could not. He stepped in the shower, and let his mind relax for a few minutes. He couldn’t think about Lee anymore without being overcome by a wave of pain and sadness. He wished the waves would stop coming in so frequently, and crashing down on him so hard. 

About an hour later, Jim found himself pouring over his case notes and files on his job. Alice Tetch seemed to be very evasive, and when that happens, usually the person doesn’t want to be found. Jervis didn’t exactly seem like the nicest of people. He was cordial and polite, sure. Even gave him an advance in payment, just to find his sister again. But, Jim couldn’t help but feel like he was missing something. Jervis gave off a very creepy, for lack of a better term, vibe. If Jim was in Alice’s position, he wouldn’t want Jervis to find him either. But, a job is a job, right? 

“Alice, where are you?” Jim muttered, flipping through his case notes. A knock at his door brought him out of his revere, and he got up to answer it. He was relieved at who was behind the door. 

“Hey! Partner!” Harvey Bullock was standing in the door with a very delicious smelling pizza box and a case of beer, and a smile. Jim smiled back and let him inside. “Wow…bachelor pad, much?” Harvey commented, looking around.

“You know it. What’s up, Harv?” Jim asked, sitting down on the couch. 

“Haven’t seen you for a while, you know. You on a job?” Harvey asked, setting the pizza on the coffee table and the beer on the floor, beside his chair and Jim.

“When am I not?” 

“Jim, I know you said you didn’t want to come back, but…” Harvey began, opening a beer. 

“No. Not yet,” Jim ended that line of conversation right there. 

“Alright, alright. Hey, how about Penguin running for Mayor, huh?” Harvey asked, chuckling a little. “Crazy, right? Could be worse, I guess. Hell, we’ve HAD worse,” 

“Yeah, crazy,” Jim commented. He honestly didn’t want to think about Oswald right now, either. Another failure he chalked up in his long line of them. 

“Can’t be any worse than what we’ve had before. Although…ah, never mind,” Harvey mumbled, taking a bite of his pizza. 

“What?” Jim inquired. 

“Nothing. Forget I said anything,” Harvey got out, between chews of his food.

“Harvey…” Jim warned. “Don’t be evasive.” 

“He…oh, Christ…he got Nygma out of Arkham.” Harvey muttered, shaking his head.

Jim felt like he was punched in the gut. He couldn’t even breathe properly, but he didn’t want to go into a full on rage at the news, so he calmly asked, “Was he released as a sane person?” 

“Well, technically, yes. But, word is, Penguin pulled some strings. Nygma has been with him for a couple speeches now. Here; he’s on TV right now,” Harvey suggested, taking Jim’s TV remote and clicking it on. The TV sprang to life and he heard Oswald’s voice before the picture came to life. He was talking away to crowds of people, including reporters, police officers, and civilians alike. They were watching Oswald with a kind of astounded awe, like they have never seen him before. Jim quirked a smile. This is what he does best, he thought. 

“Oh no…don’t go all gooey eyed on me again, brother. Penguin, again? Really?” Harvey groaned. 

“Stop calling him that,” Jim commented, helping himself to another beer. 

“For the love of—Jim, I thought that was over.” 

“I never said it wasn’t.” Jim replied. 

“But,--“ 

“Shh, I want to see what Nygma is playing at,” Jim shushed him. He watched Nygma standing behind Oswald, kind of off the side. He looked for any tells that would say he was a snake in the grass, waiting to strike as soon as Oswald was vulnerable. He didn’t see any that he could make out just from a TV broadcast, so of course, there was only one thing to do. He reached over and grabbed his boots and started shoving his feet into them. 

“We’re going down there aren’t we?” Harvey asked, with a sigh. He sat his slice of pizza that was only halfway eaten back in the box. Jim smiled tightly at him as he stood up to grab his jacket. “Damn it. Fine, Boy Scout. Let’s go,” Harvey wiped his hands on his napkin, and took one final swig of his beer, sticking his hat back on his head. 

 

When Jim and Harvey arrived to the rally, they could barely make out Oswald on the podium because of the sea of people. Jim looked pleadingly at Harvey. 

“Alright, move aside, move aside. GCPD. Move, please.” Harvey repeated over and over until they reached the front. Well, more like kind of the front, since the vultures who were with the press were in the front, snapping photos and scribbling furiously in their notepads, hanging on the mayoral candidate’s every word. Jim looked up at Oswald, talking about cleaning up the city, working with the police to finally make Gotham safe again. He half smiled, and remembered they had talked about that a lot. He knew Oswald wanted truly a safer city, and without hot heads and clueless ambition seekers around, it would be easier to do that. Plus, it didn’t exactly hurt that Oswald ran the Underworld too. He would rather him than someone else, even though it put Oswald at risk every single day. 

“Hey, you alright Jim?” Harvey asked, startling Jim out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah. Just trying to see what Nygma is playing at. Why would Oswald get him out of there? He belonged there for a reason!” Jim whispered, angrily. 

“You think he wants to hurt him?” Harvey asked, immediately regretting it. “It’s not like Penguin—Cobblepot,” he quickly corrected at Jim’s glare, “is an innocent little dove waiting to be plucked off. He can take care of himself,” 

“I know, I know. I also know Nygma is a calculating, manipulative son of a bitch,” Jim growled out. The man DID try to frame him for a murder he didn’t commit, he thought. 

“He’s not that stupid, Jim. Penguin isn’t an idiot, either. I don’t think he would have gotten Ed out of Arkham if he thought he would hurt him,” Harvey pointed out. 

“Yeah, I know. But, Oswald does that. He knows how people work, but he tries to give people the benefit of the doubt. Especially, considering their history. Ed literally saved his life.” Jim explained. 

“Oh, really?” Harvey asked. He raised an eyebrow, and looked at Ed, standing dutifully behind Oswald. 

“Yeah. After Galavan killed Oswald’s mother, he shot him. Somehow, he ended up in the woods, where Ed found him. Won’t say what Ed was doing in the woods, because you already know, but that’s how they know each other in the first place. Ed convinced Oswald to stay in Gotham, to take back what was his. He brought ‘Penguin’ back to life, too.” Jim wasn’t too ecstatic about that last bit. 

“Ah…makes sense now. They have sort of a bond going on, then,” 

“If that’s what you want to call it. I just know that the same man, who tried to frame me for murder is standing up there, looking like the happiest asshole on the planet.” Jim huffed, annoyed. 

“No, I think that is your ex, partner,” Harvey teased, with a laugh. 

“Besides him, anyway. What could Nygma gain from this? What does he want out of Os?” Jim asked. He truly wanted to know. Suddenly, there was loud clapping and cheering all around them, so Jim and Harvey both joined in so they wouldn’t stick out like sore thumbs. 

“You wanna see Penguin? Get the scoop?” Harvey asked. “We’re not gonna have another chance other than now,” Jim looked over to see Oswald walking off the podium and going over to his car. He noticed a large, beefy man (Gabe, he guessed) standing guard, and making sure no one got to close to Oswald. He saw Nygma adjusting his long strides to accommodate Oswald’s gait, and guided him by the elbow. 

“Yeah. Let’s go,” Jim said, determined.

“You owe me,” Harvey muttered, and he made their way through the crowd, ‘GCPD! Excuse me!’ all the way over to where Oswald’s car was. Jim breathed a sigh of relief when he saw they haven’t left yet. Harvey tapped on Gabe’s shoulder. 

“Yeah?” Gabe replied, raising an eyebrow at him. 

“Someone needs to speak to Mr. Cobblepot.” Harvey informed him. He just barely kept his eye roll to himself. He hated being so formal. 

“Then, you can call and make an appointment like everyone else,” Harvey heard someone say. He groaned at the familiarity of the voice. “Detective Bullock! What a nice surprise!” 

“Nygma.” Harvey clipped out. 

“My, so brusk. You needed to see Oswald about something? Police business, perhaps? I think that can wait until he gets back to his office,” Ed informed him, in a too sweet voice.  
“No, actually. Someone wanted to wish him good luck in the race in person,” Harvey grinned when he stepped aside and Jim stepped up in front of Harvey.

“J-Jim. Pleasant surprise seeing you here,” Ed tried to be as formal as he could, but looked downright livid. 

“Oh, I can’t say it is a pleasant surprise seeing you, but a surprise all the same. Can I talk to Oswald please?” Jim asked, with a tight lipped smile. 

“He really needs to get back,” Ed began, but a voice cut through the noise. 

“Jim!” Oswald greeted him, coming up and hugging him. In plain view for everyone to see. Harvey smirked in Ed’s direction, who looked positively murderous. 

“You’re doing well for yourself,” Jim pointed out, with a smile after he released Oswald.

“Yes, I am! I have been very well! How about you?” Oswald asked, with a happy grin on his face. 

“Alright. Working a lot. Listen, can we talk in private?” Jim asked him, putting on his best pleading face. He knew Oswald wouldn’t turn him away, but just in case.

“Yes, of course! Please, we can sit in my car. Gabe? Going to need a few minutes. Ed, I’ll be right back,” 

“Of course, Oswald,” Ed bit out. Of course, Oswald didn’t pick up on it, but Jim did. He grinned a little too sweetly at Ed, knowing the other man was mad as hell. 

“Just be a minute, Harv.” Jim informed his friend. 

“Take your time. Ed and I can catch up,” Harvey remarked, his voice laced with sarcasm. As Jim and Oswald, got into the back of the limo, with Gabe keeping watch, Harvey tapped his finger on his lips, as if in thought. “So, what’s your deal, Nygma?” 

“We really don’t have to make small talk, Detective. I have no desire to do so, and clearly you despise me, so let’s just save face for everyone here and not try to be civil. We can stand here and let the awkwardness wash over us,” Ed grumbled. 

“No, I really wanna know. Why did Cobblepot get you out of Arkham?” Harvey asked him, stepping closer to Ed and crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Didn’t you hear? I was released as a sane individual. Ready to be interlaced back into civilized society,” Ed explained, with a sour smile. 

“Yeah and I am a god damned Calvin Klein model. What’s your deal? Why hook up with Penguin? It’s not your style to work with others, obviously. You even tried to do the M.E.’s job for him, let alone work with him. Now, you’re hooking up with someone who already runs half of this city, and now wants to run the other half? The legitimate half at that?” Harvey was digging in deep. 

“I—I do not know what you are trying to imply; Not like it is any of YOUR business, but Oswald has been a good friend. He made sure I wasn’t attacked in Arkham. He sent me cookies and even a sweater, for God’s sake, because it is so very cold in there. He talked to me, wrote letters to me about life, and other things. I gave him advice. It’s what friends do, do they not?” Ed explained, getting more irritated by Harvey’s very presence by the minute. “I have no ill intention toward him, if that’s what you’re getting at, Detective,” 

“I didn’t say that,” Harvey quipped. 

“No, but the look on your face said it for you. Also, the fact that Jim Gordon insisted on speaking with Oswald in private. Not a difficult deduction,” Ed pointed out. 

“Just as a fair warning, you try ANYTHING to hurt that man in the limo, you will be praying the cops find you first, friend,” Harvey warned, with a sarcastic smile. He pat Ed hard on the back, making the taller man stumble a bit. Ed didn’t say anything back, but his heart felt like it was going to pound out of his chest. He wished Oswald would hurry his discussion with his now ‘ex’. 

Inside the limo, which was very Oswald, Jim thought, he decided to just be honest and open with him. After all, he was the only one, besides Harvey, who he never felt a need to lie to. “So, what is the deal with Nygma?” 

“Excuse me?” Oswald asked, clearly taken aback. 

“He belongs in Arkham. He framed me, Os.” 

“He was released as a sane individual,” Oswald pointed out, grabbing a bottle of water from the mini fridge. “Some would attest I belong there as well, friend.” 

“Yeah, he is about as sane as the rest of us. Whatever. But, do you really think it’s safe to be around him?” Jim inquired, accepting the bottle Oswald handed him. 

“He’s not going to hurt me, Jim, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Oswald informed him, with a small roll of his eyes. 

“How can you be so sure?” Jim knew he sounded crazy asking him these questions, but he needed to know. He couldn’t have someone else he cared about be hurt. After Lee, it would just be too much. 

“Ed and I…are on the same page. He understands me and I understand him. We have both had extremely rough lives, with tribulations that couldn’t possibly be understood by anyone else. He saved my life, when I didn’t think I could go on after my mother was killed.” Oswald explained. 

“You should have come to me before Galavan had a chance to do anything,” Jim told him, with sadness in his eyes.

“I know, and I will regret it for the rest of my life that I didn’t. However, I cannot regret being here with Ed by my side. He is a good friend.” Oswald smiled his genuine, happy smile. That smile, he used to turn on Jim when…

“Oh my God…you like him, don’t you?” Jim asked, raising an eyebrow. 

“What? No! I mean, I like him well enough, of course, but do I like him as more than a friend, no. Do not try to imply---“ 

“You can’t lie to me, Os,” Jim smiled at him. 

“You’re right. I cannot lie to you,” Oswald sighed and leaned back in his seat. “Yes, I have feelings for him. I’m not sure where they came from or why. But, I do know that I can never act on them. They will disappear on their own, I’m sure,” he explained, fiddling with his cufflinks. A nervous habit, Jim noticed whenever they were together. 

“If you say so. I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing. I just want you to be safe,” Jim said, reaching out and patting Oswald’s leg. 

“I know. You are a good friend, Jim. I appreciate it.” Oswald gave Jim another smile. 

“You think Harvey killed Ed yet?” Jim joked. 

“I don’t know! Let’s go see!” Oswald giggled a little and they both exited the car. 

“Everything ok out here?” Jim asked, looking at Harvey when he got out of the limo. 

“Oh, just peachy. You all set Jimbo?” Harvey replied. 

“Just a sec.” Jim heard Oswald’s tap of his cane as he came around the car. He touched Oswald’s elbow and he whispered into his ear. “If you need me, do not hesitate to call, okay?” 

“Okay,” Oswald whispered back, smiling at Jim. He felt his whole body warm at the fact Jim still cared, even though they weren’t together anymore. 

“Promise?” 

“I promise.” Jim smiled and pat Oswald on the back before walking toward Harvey. Before he got there, Ed tried to rush past him but Jim was quicker. He grabbed Ed’s arm and jerked him down a little. Oswald had already gotten back into the car. 

“Just so you know, you try anything to hurt him, you will wish you were back in Arkham. Don’t forget. I don’t wear a badge anymore and there will be nowhere in this entire fucking city you could hide, Nygma. I will not stop. I will not rest. Remember that,” Jim growled into Ed’s ear. Ed shivered with fear, which was exactly Jim’s goal. “Good to see ya, Ed,” Jim smacked him on the back once and joined Harvey back where the crowd was still dissipating. 

“You good?” Harvey asked him. 

“Yeah. I’m good,” Jim replied as he watched Oswald’s limo pull away.

**Author's Note:**

> So, these plot bunnies would not leave me alone! I know i should be continuing my Nygmobblepot story, but I still am unsure on where I want to go with it. In the meantime, I decided to get these ideas down once and for all.


End file.
